Ideas
by The Qilin
Summary: [LaviLena] NSFW, PWP, oneshot. Complete. "Good ideas can be born from dreams. Very, very vivid dreams. Lavi retains a good memory. Be it something in passing, a random phrase, or something he blinks and just happens to see, he remembers it. And because thoughts are uncontrolled, flitting in and sticking where they shouldn't, they fall into dreams and become…interesting."


_Characters: Lavi/Lenalee_

_Warnings: Established relationship. Toys. Pegging, het sex, Lenalee owning everything. Implied Yullen. PWP because it keeps me happy._

_Author's Notes: I suppose it fits into whatever universe all my Lavi/Lenalee fics are in. Post-Lesson, for sure. That one needs a direct sequel that I haven't written yet._

* * *

**Ideas**

Good ideas can be born from dreams. Very, very vivid dreams.

Lavi retains a good memory. Be it something in passing, a random phrase, or something he blinks and just happens to see, he remembers it. And because thoughts are uncontrolled, flitting in and sticking where they shouldn't, they fall into dreams and become…interesting. Add in the factor he's still young and…well, certain things cross his mind quite often. Often as in more than once a day, and perhaps every few hours. Can he control it? Duh, any person can if they wished to. There's a time and place to be proper, and a time and place to fool around.

He's careful.

And he still gets his duties done. Between Exorcist missions, filling out reports, and being a Bookman and getting shoved around by the old panda, he still finds free time to mess with Kanda, tease Allen, and sleep with Lenalee.

Although yes, that third is a secret that maybe only five people know about, himself included. Perhaps one of the best-kept secrets of the Order.

Exorcists fucked around, to put it in the simplest terms. Some openly, but most of them covertly because everyone looked the other way. You try trudging out to desolate areas, relying on some trusted Finders and then some suspicious locals, and then have multiple fights against a poisonous enemy that kills, some worse than others, trying to chase after Innocence, making sure you're still synchronized and expecting an early grave, unless you reach General status. After that, you had to do more paperwork, look after the people under you, and keep yourself and them from dying, and recruit people who didn't want to do this line of work, and then you die too. It doesn't matter the weather or circumstances. It doesn't matter if you hated it and it wore you away and you started to think you needed to be in a mental hospital of sorts.

So you learned to lick your wounds. You licked the wounds of others. You slept around because sex is actually something sane compared to this life of being soldiers since childhood. Sometimes it's lust. Sometimes needs. Sometimes love. Sometimes all of those. Sex brought you closer. It didn't make the parting easier, but sometimes you slept better knowing you and another person (or several others), learned intimacy before it was stripped away.

Lavi knows the number of people he's lain with. Some were careless one-night stands, but others he remembered. And this one, currently, he knows there will never be one like it.

It's _Lenalee_. God, where would he even start to explain everything? She fit him and his needs, but he didn't use her as just a balm. She wants him just as much as he wants her. They gave freely to each other, and it was more than fumbling in twisted sheets and ragged breathings and whispered names.

It's security. And trust.

That was one side, yes.

The other side isn't so gushy and sweet. Lavi knows he has a thing for Lenalee and her legs, and her boots. He remembers the exact number of times they've done it with her boots on. He remembers all sort of things that they've done.

And he keeps track of a mental list of what they haven't done.

So when he just so happens to be in a sketchy library in some town because Bookman was tracking down an important piece of information, he did his own research.

And then after some far too pleasant dreams, he went shopping.

Amazing what you can do when you're legal. Unabashedly, he spends and buys. What he has in mind is something he hasn't considered before, and he can't gauge what Lenalee would think…

Her worst would be turning it down. It's not like he's going to force her. He suggests, she decides. And they were both satisfied with that arrangement.

**_-|||:|||-_**

They leave coded messages for each other to meet up. Hers on a scraps of blue papers, his on neon yellows.

_I need you,_ she puts down.

He sees it poking out from a bundle of clean laundry, and he slips his reply underneath her tray when they next across from each other.

_Same. I'll see you tonight._

He brings a number of things with him to her room. When they're finally together, she kisses him, then rebandages the cut on his face, and he does the same for her neck.

"Long week?" he asks.

"Very." She bumps noses with him. "At least some of the travel time we had to deal with in the past is cut down."

"I can't say I disagree over using the Ark."

"After a few months, I have to say that as well."

He brushes out her hair; this is how they usually begin, with conversations as clothing is rid of piece by piece. Not always. Sometimes they plan beforehand. "Can't catch a true break."

"No, not since we've had this advantage. They want to push it." Lenalee unbuttons Lavi's coat. "To see how far we can get."

"Did they forget Innocence can get worn out?"

"Maybe."

"Even so I don't look forward to more waiting if I broke my hammer again."

"And I hate inactivity."

They share a grimace.

Lavi finishes with her hair and tugs her top off, fingers brushing over her arms and maybe just lingering a little. "Knowing Panda, he'd probably make me use my vacation time towards something."

"And Akuma might find Allen and it would be a pointless vacation."

"Or Kanda refuses and they'd had to force him, and he ruin it."

"I guess we're not suited for normal lives. Although," she tilts her head, "I like to think about it."

"Some day, Lena."

She shrugs. They both know how wonderfully impossible it is. Retirement? Unheard off. And you couldn't even slack off. Only Cross Marian did that sort of thing, somehow. And now he's dead.

Lenalee is tugging off her skirt and Lavi is pulling his shirt off. She makes a point of folding them neatly. As she's about to remove more, Lavi stops her.

"You want to maybe try something new this time?" He rests a hand on her wrist. "Unless you're tired."

"Depends, but I'm not too tired for something new." Her fingers touch his hand, and she catches his eye. "What is it?"

He grins, somewhat brazenly. "Ever want to know what it feels like, doing someone?"

"By 'doing', do you mean…"

"Mm. Yep."

"It's not possible."

"No, there's ways." He plops the bag into her lap. "Such as…these."

She takes it, and her eyes do some widening before she studies its contents. "Is this even allowed?"

"No idea."

"…I don't think you want to find out."

"Nope."

Lenalee gets up to check the lock on the door. Then the windows. And then she sweeps the room for possible devices before she is satisfied no one is hanging around them.

"And you're sure this won't…harm us if it's inserted."

"I'm quite sure. Don't you trust my research, Lenalady?" He offers a mock-hurt look.

She flicks a finger against his uninjured cheek. "I trust your word, yes. Not to mention you're the one wanting this."

"I'm answering the call of curiosity."

"Wouldn't it hurt?"

"Some. But it's not permanent." He waits as she considers it.

"I don't want to hurt you," she says, slowly. "But if you're sure—I'll do it."

Lavi leans in to kiss her. "It'll be good, I promise." His arms encircle her waist to tug them closer together. "And if end up not liking it, we won't try a second time."

She kisses back and they let their hands wander until she pulls away. "Clothes, Lavi."

"Ah, right, right." He yanks at his belt and zipper while she strips to underwear, and then nothing. Lavi always has to pause, to look at what is the definition of beauty, before he can go back to his task and shinny out of the rest of his clothes.

Lenalee runs a hand down his side, fingertips ghosting and making him squirm because it tickles. "I have no idea how to put on that, whatever it's called…"

"It came with directions."

"…did it?" She peers inside the bag again. "I don't see any."

"That's because I'm the direction."

"Lavi!" she laughs. "Fine, but you better do very well at explaining."

He treats her to a lazy smile.

"Have you done this before?"

"No." He gestures. "Not with…someone of the opposite gender."

"Then do Allen and Kanda…"

"Most likely."

He sees the exact moment her mind goes a certain way. "Are you quite sure it isn't painful?"

"I've felt worse," he says, honesty in his voice. "Lena, it won't hurt me, I promise."

She kisses him again as a response. "If you say so. Now you better explain."

Explaining is like second nature to him. Hell, he can probably make an article about growing grass sound interesting if he tried. But there's something he definitely preferred when it came to talking about sex, and how he could arouse her with the right words. It's easy to speak softly to her, massaging her shoulders at first and then moving his hands elsewhere. Her skin flushes and she makes those sounds that encourage him. It's not too hard for him to untangle some straps and slide them up over her legs and thighs and buckle everything in place.

She looks slightly dubious.

"No, you don't look silly." He can guess what she's thinking. "You look dangerous."

"In a good way?"

"In a very good way." Lavi licks his lips. "But you know what would make it better?"

"I think I might know." She whispers a word, and her legs are encased in her Dark Boots.

He almost salivates, but he has enough dignity to hold that in. "Perfect," he breathes. "And it's now your turn."

And then they do their subtle shift of taking charge. Lavi can take charge, easily, but he likes listening to orders better. And Lenalee, they've both found, is good with orders.

She ruffles his hair. "Is it?"

He sprawls on his back. "All yours," he draws out, making a point of spreading his legs.

"Hands over your head, then."

"Are you tying me up?" He stretches up and locks his fingers in his hair.

"Not tonight." Lenalee straddles him. "I trust you can keep yourself in place."

"I'll try."

"No." She teases a finger down his chest, and he forgets to breath. "You're going to do that, without failing."

He gulps and nods. "Understood."

"Good." Lenalee gives him a very sweet smile, and if smiles could get him off, that would be the one to do it.

His hands knot in his fists when she continues the light, feathery touches of her fingers over his chest and stomach area. She knows those are the worst, the one that makes him sweat and shiver and causes no small amount of fluid to trickle out of his cock.

"Uncomfortable?"

"I'm all right."

"Don't lie to me."

He fidgets. "Maybe a little."

She kisses his forehead. "I'll make it better in a while." She rubs against him. "Right now, I want you to prepare yourself." She pulls out a tin and puts it on his chest. "Will you do that for me?"

A nod. "Sure." He reaches for the tin.

"And remember no touching yourself anywhere else."

Lavi breathes out and nods again. With somewhat unsteady fingers, he moistens them well before pulling his knees up and then reaching down. On rare occasions, he's gotten off with just his fingers, but because it always took so long and it's not as interesting when he's alone, he doesn't do it much. Right now he's just thankful for the practice because there's no fumbling, even when Lenalee is watching him.

He arches his back, not holding back his sounds as he inserts his middle finger to the knuckle, and then twists it until it hits his prostate. He catches Lenalee's eye, and he almost comes. But he doesn't. It takes all of his control to keep at this unhurriedly until he can easily push four fingers in and out of him, thighs trembling and breathing unsteady.

All that time, Lenalee is rubbing her hands over his body, encouraging and saying what she thinks of him. She keeps her voice low and warm, like her hands. At one point, she traces the heel of her boot against his cock, the sharpness keeping him on edge.

Only when he's beginning to think he can't take it anymore and he's about to beg her to do something about his need, she stops him.

"You've been very good, so your reward is choosing which position you'd like."

He has to think about it, teeth chewing on the inside of his mouth. "I think I'd like to be taken from behind." Experience tells him penetration is deeper this way.

"On your hands and knees?"

"Yes." Also humbling.

"Okay." She runs her hand down his arm. "Turn over, please."

He shifts and assumes the position, turning his head that he can see her.

Lenalee, for all her confidence, it still hesitating. He can tell when she lines herself up with him and pauses, a silent question in her eyes.

He gives her a tilt of his head and a faint curve of a smile.

Only then does she push into him. Lavi groans loudly, hands fisting in sheets as he presses his face into the mattress. There's a little burning, but not too much as he is slowly filled. It's cold, hard, and nothing like the warmth of an actual person, but it's a good size and there's little ridges and bumps. When he feels Lenalee's hips against him, he knows she is sheathed all the way in.

Her breathing is louder than his, and when she moves, he moans her name. Fingers dig into his side, and he pushes back.

Lenalee sets a difficult pace, a slow on. She rolls her hips, and then snaps them back, and then slowly back in again. Over and over. He ends up biting a knuckle as she hits the right spot that makes him stiffen and cry out.

Unthinkingly, he reaches for his cock, wanting to ease some of the pressure.

She immediately stops and reaches for his wrists. "What did I tell you about touching yourself," she chides him.

"Sorry." He turns his head.

"For that, your hands are going behind your back." She holds them there, in her hands, and he has to slump forward, ass up in the air. What a sight he must make.

Lenalee resumes thrusting, but mercifully it's faster than before. Still, he can't help but twist his hands, helplessly, as his prostrate is stimulated over and over. God, it's beautiful. Her breasts move with every thrust, and her hair tumbles around her face. It is not him inside her, but her inside him. Him, at her mercy. Her, guiding everything. His knees give out and she follws him as he sinks into the mattress. He still rolls his hips to the best of his ability, for the most stimulation and for the way it drags his cock against soft sheets.

She comes first, with a wild sort of twist of her hips and her fingernails digging painfully into his wrists. She says his name and it knows only she can make his name that sweet. When her hand reaches down to touch him, he's reduced to babbling her name as she continues to thrust. He climaxes into her hand, clenching backside muscles and teeth grinding. Pleasure from the stimulation causes him to hiss, then groan, and then he is boneless, faintly aware of her releasing his wrists and sliding out.

A hand strokes his face. "Lavi?"

"Mhmn?" He turns onto his side, face dreamy.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." He shifts his legs. "I'm more than good."

Lenalee lies down next to him. "Just making sure."

"I feel fine. More than fine, actually. You were great at this." He kisses her on the cheek.

She lets out a laugh that's shaky. "I had no idea what I was doing, but…it was interesting." The flush on her face deepens. "I think I liked it."

"Think?"

"It wasn't what I expected."

"Does this mean we'll have to try it again to see if you like it better?"

"Hmm." She props her head against her hand. "I think so. I missed not being able to see your face."

"I'll fix that next time." He yawns a little, snuggling closer to her.

"Yeah." She reaches for the tissues.

Lavi catches her hand. "I'll take care of that."

"You don't have to—"

But he is already licking her hand clean of his come, finger by finger, lips trailing over skin. He does it because she squirms and crosses her legs.

"Thank you." She gently shoves at his head.

He winks. "You're welcome."

They lie still for a few minutes, content in each other's company. Then Lavi offers to help her take off what she's wearing, and she accepts his help.

It's a good thing, he decides, that he found something double-ended. From the way she stretches and lays back, it did its job for her as well.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow, aren't you?"

Lavi shrugs as he curls up and tugs her to rest against him. "Some, but it's like a using muscles you haven't touched in a while, and you get used to it."

"It really wasn't uncomfortable?"

"Well, it's not…human. So yes, sort of hard. But the good kind." He grins. "I found other things. Maybe next time you should try something."

She buries her face against his arm. "Maybe. We'll see. Because I like having you." Her legs tangle against his. "You're irreplaceable."

"Same." Lavi hooks their fingers together. "Thanks for…well, listening to my ideas and going along with them."

"I know that you'll always have them, good or bad."

"Hey, they're mostly good!"

"Thank goodness they are, or else I'd have put my foot down."

"But I like it when you put your foot down."

Lenalee giggles. "Lavi, you're impossible sometimes…"

"Come on, you love me for that."

"I do, yes." She presses her forehead to his. "I love everything about you."

And he knows what she means by everything. He squeezes her hand. As strange as his ideas are and as unserious he can be, she is one of the few who understand him well, and it's means so much to him. It's a part of why he gives her the reins. No one else is allowed.

He falls asleep with her head pillowed on his chest, to dream up more scenarios.


End file.
